pertemuan pertama
by Min Haewoo
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang... Yeoja yang dulu ku cintai,Dunia sihir, Dan pertemuan pertama kami berdua. /KyuMIn/
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini adalah remake dari sebuah komik yang berjudul **'Sweet Lollipop by Michiyo Kikuta'**

Aku suka banget dengan chapter yang aku remake ini.

Saya hanyamengubah tokoh dan memberi penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya, sesuai kebutuhan. Namun tidak mengubah alur aslinya.

.

ooo000ooo

.

Length : Two-Shot

Cast : ||Kyuhyun ||Sungmin ||Donghae || Sunkyu (SNSD)

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves.

Genre : ||Fantasy ||Frendship || Romance||

Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || alur kecepetan ||

note : yang bercetak miring adalah isi pikiran dan hati Kyuhyun.

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

.

ooo000ooo

.

Ini adalah cerita tentang...

Yeoja yang dulu ku cintai,

Dunia sihir,

Dan pertemuan pertama kami berdua.

.

.

.

Ceritanya agak panjang, apa kamu mau membacanya?

.

.

.

Baiklah akan ku mulai.

.

.

.

Dunia sihir, 3 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

ooo000ooo

.

Greeb.

"tertangkap juga kau, dasar bocah tengil!"

Kedua namja tersebut telah memenjarakan pergelangan tangan namja lainnya yang membuat mereka kesal. Namja yang tengah mecekal tersebut kini sedang memberontak untuk melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangannya dari kedua namja ini.

"kamu pikir ada yang mau mengampuni seorang pencuri dompet?" ucap namja berambut pirang itu lagi.

"ayo, kita hajar dia!" seru namja berambut ikal hitam lainnya, untuk memberi komando.

"huh... Salahkan yang dicopet dong. Dasar bodoh!" namja yang sedang terkepung oleh dua namja lainnya hanya menjawab dengan enteng.

"apa katamu?! Keterlaluan!" namja pirang melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke namja tersebut.

Bats.

Duaash.

Terjadilah perkelahian antara tiga namja itu. Yang dimulai oleh dua namja itu. Sang namja yang menjadi incaran itu melayangkan pukulannya ke salah seorang itu. Namja berambut pirang tak mau kalah, ia balik menghajar namja itu.

Begh.

Duesh.

Begh.

Duesh.

Taklama berselang, namja yang diseranglah yang mengalahkan kedua namja itu, dengan keduanya jatuh tersungkur di atas aspal di tengah gang sempit itu.

"ukh..."

"ukh... ohok" batuk keduanya dengan di sertakan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"dasar mulut besar!" namja berambut pirang melontarkan makian pada namja itu.

"keterlaluan..." akhirnya namja pirang itu mengeluarkan alat yang mengeluarkan listrik.

Bzzzzttt.

"Terima ini!" teriak namja pirang itu sambil mengarahkan alat itu ke namja itu yang sedang menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"hm..."

Bzzzzttt.

Sontak namja itu, hanya meluruskan satu tangannya ke depan, ke arah namja pirang itu.

Bzzzzttt.

Lalu, tak lama berselang terdapat sebuah lengkungan dari arah tangannya. Lengkungan yang dapat melindungi dirinya dari serangan itu.

"ahh.. Dia penyihir!" sontak namja pirang itu terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

Bzt.

Bzt.

Bzt.

"serangan apapun nggak akan mempan untukku." namja itu hanya menyeringai. "sayang sekali."

Kedua namja itu hanya dapat mematung melihat kejadian itu. Orang yang mereka remehkan ternyata adalah seorang penyihir. Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kedua orang itu, yang masih tercengang. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Wuush...

Seorang anak datang dengan sketboardnya, melewati namja itu dan membuatnya terdiam sejenak dengan kejadian itu.

"hei, aku tadi lihat! Kamu kuat, loh!" ucapnya riang setelah ia sampai dihadapan namja itu.

"mau, bertarung denganku?" tawarnya. "kebetulan sekarang aku sedang mencari orang yang kuat!" namja itu hanya terdiam memperhatikan anak yang terlihat lebih pendek darinya, bahkan mungkin umur mereka terpaut 5 sampai 7 tahun. "nah, mulai sekarang kamu bersamaku!" ia langsung membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

"hmm," ia tersenyum, tangannya ia ayunkan di depan kepala bocah itu. Lalu saat satu jarinya tepat berada 5 cm dari depan wajah bocah itu.

Bhsiiing.

"awaah!" pekik bocah itu kesakitan, bahkan badannyapun terjatuh mengenai tembok yang berada satu meter darinya.

"nah, aku menang." ucapnya saat menjatuhkan bocah itu dengan sedikit sihirnya. "kalau sudah mengerti, cepatlah pulang!" Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celananya.

Tap.

Tap.

Lalu pergi meninggalkan bocah itu yang masih terbengong dengan kejadian itu. Lalu ia tersenyum senang kala mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya senang.

"rasanya bagus juga. Apa lagi bisa mengalahkanku. Keren lagi!" ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang sedikit memerah.

"sudah kuputuskan!" ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "dia akan menjadi partnerku!" ucapnya penuh dengan semangat.

.

.

.

_Loh? Dia sudah pulang?_

Terlihat yeoja dan namja yang sudah berumur tengah asik dalam obrolannya di depan rumahnya, sesekali sang yeoja tersenyum manis di depan sang namja ataupun tertawa girang.

"OI!" teriak namja itu saat mengganggu mereka yang tengah asik berbincang-bincang. Keduanya langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara.

"Kyu?!" pekik sang yeoja saat melihat namja yang dipanggil Kyu itu.

"jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi!" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah mereka dan menarik paksa yeoja itu, saat dirinya sudah berada di dekat mereka. "cepat pergi!" perintahnya sambil melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"ah..." namja yang tadi bersama yeoja itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kecewa pada sikap yang di berikan Kyuhyun padanya.

Brak.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan yeoja itu di lantai, sehingga yeoja itu sedikit meringis kesakitan. "aduuh, Kyu. Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya yeoja berambut panjang kelam itu kepada Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"kamu sendiri ngapain tadi?" ucapnya datar.

"siapa cowok tadi?"

"siapa?" tanyanya lagi." Dia, tamu yang kujumpai dikafe, tempatku bekerja paruh waktu." jelas yeoja itu.

"sekarang kami berpacaran. Dan berniat menikah." lanjutnya lagi.

"Mwo? Kamu bercandakan?" pekik Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"orang kaya seperti itu nggak mungkin mau berpasangan dengan kita." Kyuhyun sekarang mencengkram bahu yeoja yang bernama Sunkyu.

"kamu sedang di permainkan!" bentaknya lagi. Mata Sunkyu terbelalak dengan sikap posesif Kyuhyun.

Cup.

Bibir Kyuhyun tepat mendarat di bibir manisnya Sunkyu. Sunkyu berusaha melepaskannya, namun itu tidak bisa, Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sunkyu untuk memperdalamnya.

Plak.

Sunkyu berhasil membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah dengan tamparannya, dan itu membuat ciuman itu terlapas. Kyuhyunae memegang pipinya yang berwarna merah itu.

"hosh... Kyu..." Sunkyu mengatur napasnya. "aku, kan sudah bilang... Jangan lagi melakukan itu, karena..." Kyuhyun menatap manik mata Sunkyu, wanita yang ia cintai.

"karena, kita KAKAK-ADIK." Jelasnya, sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'kakak-adik'nya.

"kenapa kakak-adik? Kita nggak ada hubungan darah." Kyuhyun memelankan ucapannya, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"padahal, aku..." ucapnya sambil mengambil jeda. "aku hanya menyayangi noona seorang."

"aku juga sangat menyayangimu." ucap Sunkyu lembut sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah. "tapi, sebagai kakak."

Grep.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sunkyu dengan posesif tapi, penuh dengan rasa sayang. Sunkyu membalasnya dengan membalas pelukan itu.

_Aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Sunkyu noona saat berumur 8 tahun. Sunkyu noona adalah anak dari suami ibu yang kedua. Tapi, pernikahan itu tidak berjalan lancar. Dan kami memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, dan hidup berdua. Aku tak bisa mempercayai orang tua, ataupun orang lain. Yang bisa ku percaya hanya satu orang..._

_Hanya Sunkyu noona..._

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik mata Sunkyu dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"sejak pertama aku bertemu, aku selalu mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk mengelus pipi mulus milik Sunkyu. "aku mencintaimu, Sunkyu noona... Hanya kamu..."

"aku ingin melindungimu. Jadikanlah aku orang yang paling berarti bagimu, Sunkyu noona." ucap Dongae setengah memohon.

"tidak, tidak bisa..."

"harus berapakali kukatakan, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Kyu. Kini aky mencintai dia... Lagi pula..." Sunkyu bangkit berdiri memalingkan wajahnya.

"besok akan diadakan pesta pertunangan dirumahnya,"

"aa..." Kyuhyun nampak terkejut dengan perkataan sang noona.

"aku juga ingin Kyu ikut menghadirinya..."

"apa! Aku sudah pasti tidak akan datang!"

"aku ingin kamu menerima hubungan kami, aku mohon." Sunkyu menangkupkan kedua tangannya sebagai permohonan.

"tidak!"

Brak.

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

"hilks..." setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih. "kenapa kamu tidak mau mengerti, Kyu. Hiks..."

.

.

.

"aku mengerti."

"aku akan datang kepesta itu."

"jinjja?"

"tapi, aku belum menerima hubungan kalian, loh."

"gomawo, Kyu..." Sunkyu langsung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

"wa..." Kyuhyun sedikit goyah dengan keseimbangannya akibat langsung mendapat pelukan mendadak.

"aku sayang sekali sama Kyu... hehehe..."

.

ooo000ooo

.

_Kalau dia begitu bahagianya, bagaimana aku harus menempatkan diri?_

"wah, tunangannya cantik sekali."

"manisnya."

"cocok sekali dengan Donghae."

terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para tamu mengenai kecantikan Sunkyu. Dengan mengenakan gaun pesta yang simple namun, terlihat manis di badannya. Rambutnya yang tergerai membah kesan elegan.

Kyuhyun mengamati pasangan itu dengan seksama, namun entah kenapa hatinya makin sakit dengan itu. Lihatlah Donghae yang mengeluarkan sihir untuk mendapatkan setangkai bunga mawar, Sunkyu tertawa dengan itu.

_Apanya yang bagus._

Kini mereka-Sunkyu dan Donghae - terlihat sangat mesrah.

"aaargh! tidak bisa! Aku tak sanggup melihatnya!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan pergi dari tempat itu, pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"sialan! Mereka sengaja mau membuatku marah, ya?" nampak beberapa tamu memandang heran kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang bersumpah serapah itu.

_Akhirnya aku datang kemari hanya untuk diperlihatkan betapa dekatnya hubungan mereka berdua._

Kyuhyun sekarang sedang menegadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang di bertaburan dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar menghiasi langit gelap. Di pinggir air mancur di sebuah taman.

_Aku tidak sanggup melakukan apapun, dan tidak punya kuasa untuk melakukan apapun. Hanya itu yang kumengerti._

_Bagi Sunkyu, aku ini memang hanya seorang adik._

"uh..." Kyuhyun membuang napasnya pelan.

"AAAAAHHH!" teriak seseorang dari arah depan Kyuhyun.

Baaats.

Byuuuurr.

"a... a..." tuxeudo yang digunakan Kyuhyun-pun basah akibat kelakuan bocah itu.

"hebat!" pekik bocah itu sambil muncul di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Bocah itu nampak basah kuyup akibat ia tercebur di kolam itu bersama skateboardnya.

"aku sama sekali nggak menyangka bisa ketemu disini. Kayaknya ini sudah di takdirkan."

"hah?! Minggir!"

Greb.

"tunggu! Kamu nggak ingat, waktu itu kita pernah bertarung. Waktu itu aku sudah memutuskan kamulah orangnya."

"eh?"

_anak yang waktu itu ternyata._

"kamu... Mau jadi partnerku nggak?" cecar bocah yang belum di ketahui asal-usulnya.

"hah?! Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"KYU..." teriak seseorang yang mendekat kearah mereka. Sunkyu.

"kamu sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya saat di tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di tempat mereka berdua. "loh?"

"Sunkyu noona..." pekik bocah itu saat mengetahui siapa yang datang kearahnya dan namja bernama Kyu ini.

"Sungmin? Kyuhyun? Kenapa kalian berdua basah."

"dia teman Sunkyu noona, ya?"

"Sunkyu? Siapa bocah ini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sunkyu mereka malah melontarkan pertanyaan dengan berbarengan.

"dia ini adik, tunanganku."

"mwo?"

"jadi, ini adik Sunkyu noona?"

"ne! Ayo, kuperkenalkan. Namanya Kyuhyun dia adikku, dan ini Sungmin adik dari tunanganku." jelas Sunkyu memperkenalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"wahhh, senangnya." tutur Sungmin dengan gembira.

"aku nggak tahu, kalau kalian ternyata berteman."

"ya, memang kami berteman noona."

"benarkah Sungmin?"Sunkyu terlihat senang jika memang Kyuhyun berteman dengan adik Tunangannya.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Akan ku pinjamkan baju untuk kalian."

"gomawo, noona..."

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah kepergian Sunkyu.

"eh, ehKyuhyun hyung!"

"tidak mau!"

"aku belum ngomong apa-apa kok!"

"sampai kapan pun aku nggak mau berteman dengan saudara tunangan Sunkyu!" Kyuhyun melepas kemejanya dan menggantungkannya di bahu kanannya dengan tangan kanannya. "aku pulang! Mood-ku lagi nggak enak."

"eh, tunggu!" akhirnya Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun dan mengikuti langkahnya untuk menghentikannya.

"kamu tahu sekolah kursus ilmu sihirkan?"

"anniyo."

"disana siapa pun bisa belajar ilmu sihir, tanpa ada persyaratan umur atau ras."

"ohh."

"keluargaku mengelola perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bisnis kursus itu. Nah, Donghae adalah direktur periode ini."

Tap.

Bruk.

Akibat Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak, Sungmin yang langkahnya harus dua kali lipat dari Kyuhyun harus rela bertabrakan dengan punggung Kyuhyun yang berhenti mendadak.

"lalu, kalau Sunkyu menikah dengannya, dia bisa menjadi istri direkturkan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan evil smirknya. "makanya kamu menyuruhku untuk menerima pernikahan mereka?"

"bukan, bukan begitu." Sungmin jadi salah tingkah akibat ucapannya yang di salah mengertikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Donghae hyung itu penyihir profesional! Kekuatannya dahsyat! dia idolaku! Aku juga ingin menjadi penyihir kuat, seperti dia." ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"tapi, sebelumnya aku harus lulus ujian ilmu sihir. Kamu tahu ujian ilmu sihir?"

"itu ujian yang lamanya setengah tahun dan diikuti pertim yang terrdiri dari dua orangkan?" ucap Kyuhyun.

ya, Kyuhyun memang mengetahui sekolah itu dan ujian itu. Dulu ia pernah belajar di sana untuk mengasah kemampuannya mengendalikan sihirnya, namun itu tak bertahan lama.

"terus dalam satu tahun, hanya ada satu tim yang akan lolos dan mendapatkan surat izin yang di dapat melalui berbagai macam rintangan yang sulit."

"Binggo! Nah, aku sedang mencari partner yang bisa ku ajak ikut ujian itu! Partner yang hebat dan keren! Akhirnya kutemukan juga! Kyuhyun!" tunjuknya tepat di depan mukanya.

Deg.

Deg.

"aku memilihmu." ucapnya lagi.

Deg.

Deg.

_Apa? Kenapa? Perasaan ini..._

Deg.

Deg.

"ukh... Jangan bercanda!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdegup.

"ujian ilmu sihir? apaan! Aku sama sekali nggak berminat. Kamu..." tunjuk Kyuhyun "bermimpilah sendiri! Karena itu, nggak ada hubungannya denganku."

"selamat tinggal." Kyuhyun langsung bergegas meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mencerna kata-katanya.

"tung... tunggu!" Sungmin berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung melingkarkan ke dua tangannya ke lengan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa sih, kamu nggak mau mencoba..."

"Lepaskan."

"... Sekali juga nggak apa-apa, kalau Kyuhyun hyung pasti bisa..."

"lepaskan."

"Ayo, kita sama-sama menjadi penyihir yang kuat! Mau kan? Aku nggak akan lepas sampai kamu mengatakan "ya"!"

"arrggghh."

_betul juga! Diakan anak orang kaya._

"baiklah, akan kuturuti." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

"jinjja?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"ahh, tapi... Kamu juga harus menuruti permintaanku." ucap Kyuhyun tepat di depan muka Sungmin.

_Akan kumanfaatkan dia._

"apa itu?"

"saat ini aku lagi ada masalah keuangan. Boleh pinjam 30 ribu Jel?"

"kamu partnerkukan? Tentu kamu mau membantu saat aku kesusahan."

"kalau kubawakan uang itu, kamu mau belajar sihir?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"ya, kalau kamu membawanya." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Sungmin terlihat bingung dengan penawaran ini.

"baiklah. Gomawo." bisiknya di telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Sungmin. Tapi kini Sungmin tak berusaha mengejarnya. Ia hanya diam terpaku melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

"aku tunggu besok jam 4 di depan Central Park ya. Jangan telat." teriaknya sambil mengibarkan jasnya dan tanpa menengok kebelakang.

"..."

"benarjuga, keluarganya memang kesulitan." pikir Sungmin. "30 ribu Jel? Hmmm..."

"..."

"apa boleh buat."

.

ooo000ooo

.

"eh, Kyuhyun? Wah sudah lama ya." dua orang yeoja menghampiri Kyuhyun saat ia melintas.

"eh, iya." timpal salah satu yeoja lainnya.

"hei, sekali-kali main sama kami yuk."

Cup.

Salah satu Yeoja berambut pendek itu mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan sekilas.

"sudahlah." tolak Kyuhyun saat tangan yeoja itu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"ah, Kyuhyun hyung." sapa Sungmin.

"Sungmin?"

"kamu ngapain? Kenapa membawa tas besar?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"siapa dia? Wah lucunya..." tanya salah satu yeoja berambut panjang pirang. Sementara yeoja berambut pendek tengah bergelayutan di lengan Kyuhyun.

"ini, skateboardku, di mana aku bisa menjualnya, ya?"

"hah? Wae?"

"soalnya kamu perlu 30 ribu Jel kan? Kalau aku menjualnya mungkin, aku bisa mendapat sekitar 30 ribuan." jelas Sungmin, dengan mengakhirinya dengan senyuman.

"loh, bukannya kamu anak orang kaya?"

"aku nggak di kasih uang jajan yang berlebihan. Sebetulnya sih, ini hartaku yang paling berharga, tapi..." Sungmin mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya. "kalau dengan ini, Kyuhyun busa belajar sihir, apa boleh buat?"

"pokoknya , nanti jam 4 akan kubawakan uangnya! Sampai nanti..." Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan dua yeoja yang masih bergelayut mesrah di kedua lengannya.

_"__sebetulnya, ini hartaku yang paling berharga..." _kalimat itu terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit memutar memorinya, saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sungmin, ataupun saat mereka bertemu di acara pertunangan kakaknya.

_Oh iya, skateboardnya itu tidak pernah lepas darinya._

"ah, anak itu. Pabbo-ya."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri menunggu Sungmin.

Sungminpun langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"ini, aku bawa tepat seperti janjiku." ucapnya to the point, kepada Kyuhyun.

"..." Kyuhyun mengambil amplop berwarna pink biru dan langsung menghitung uang yang ada di amplop tersebut. Di tersenyum puas.

"gomawo, aku benar-benar tertolong. Bye..." Kyuhyun langsung berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedikit kaget.

"ah, loh kok?"

Grep.

Sungmin memengang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasan darinya.

"kapan kamu mau kerumahku? bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Besok jam 10 bisa?"

"aku nggak akan kesana." ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"oh, ada keperluan ya? Kalau lusa?"

"kan sudah ku bilang, aku nggak akan kesana!" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dengan sekali hentakkan.

"sudahlah, jangan mengikutiku lagi! Pabbo!"

"...?" Sungmin berhenti mengikuti Kyuhyun ia memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin mejauh.

"ah! Lusa bisakan? Lusa, jam 10! aku tunggu di sini. " teriak Sungmin.

"aku janji. Jadi kamu harus datang!"

"aku pasti tidak akan datang." gumam Kyuhyun yang telah jauh dari Sungmin.

.

ooo000ooo

.

_sejak saat itu..._

_Perasaanku jadi aneh..._

.

ooo000ooo

.

Zrrrshhh...

**_'prakiraan cuaca jam 9:50'_**suara radio memenuhi ruang tamu.

"hari ini cuacanya buruk, ya..." ucap Sunkyu sambil memandang guyuran hujan yang memenuhi sudut kota.

**_'sejak semalam hujan deras beserta angin kencang terus menyelimuti kota ini, berhati-hatilah...'_**

"aku tidak akan pergi." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mejatuhkan kepalanya di daun telinga sofa.

.

.

.

Zrrrsssh...

Sungmin tiba di tempat yang di janjikan dengan menggunakan jaket dan sebuah payung transparan yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia duduk di bangku kayu yang sudah basah akibat hujan lebat.

"wah, mungkin terlambat ya... Si Kyuhyun."

.

.

_Terus terang aku tidak mempercayai apapun ini,_

_sebetulnya merada bingung dengan dia yang langsung saja masuk kedalam kehidupanku dan hatiku._

_Tapi, entah mengapa..._

_Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak penasaran terhadap anak itu._

.

.

Zrrrrsh

hujan masih mengguyur kota ini dengan cukup lebat. Kyuhyun tampak sediikit frustasi.

"kau kenapa Kyu? Dari pagi tadi sepertinya kamu kesal terus."

"nggak ada apa-apa kok."

"oh, begitu. Tapi..."

"aku nggak apa-apa."

Jam menunjukkan jam 5 sore.

_Itu benarkan? Aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengan dia lagi?_

_Walaupun dia terus menungguku selama 7 jam di tengah hujan ini._

_Jangan-jangan. Ah, mustahil tapi..._

_._

**_"_****_besok jam 10!"_**

**_"_****_sepertinya ini takdir ya!"_**

**_"_****_aku memilihmu!"_**

**_"_****_mau jadi patnerku?"_**

_._

_._

TBC

Annyeong *lambai-lambai*

Bukannya meneruskan ff Your smile malah memremake cerita lain. Hehehe... mianKyu. Entah kenapa jika bikin ff yang ber chapter kalo udah lain hari udah beda jalan ceritanya, jadi nggak kelar-kelar deh. Emang nggak berbakat. Mending bikin ff yang sekali abis.

Baiklah tapi aku janji akan menyelesaikannya tapi maaf jika terlalu lama.

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita berikutnya.

di tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya.

**\(w)/~Kamsahamnida~\(^0^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini adalah remake dari sebuah komik yang berjudul **'Sweet Lollipop by Michiyo Kikuta'**

Aku suka banget dengan chapter yang aku remake ini.

Saya hanyamengubah tokoh dan memberi penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya, sesuai kebutuhan. Namun tidak mengubah alur aslinya.

.

ooo000ooo

.

Length : Two-Shot

Cast : ||Kyuhyun ||Sungmin ||Donghae || Sunkyu (SNSD)

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves.

Genre : ||Frendship || Romance||

Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || alur kecepetan ||

note : yang bercetak miring adalah isi pikiran dan hati Kyuhyun

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

.

ooo000ooo

.

_._

**_"_****_besok jam 10!"_**

**_"_****_sepertinya ini takdir ya!"_**

**_"_****_aku memilihmu!"_**

**_"_****_mau jadi patnerku?"_**

_._

"sudah... Berisikkk!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"eh!?"Sunkyu nampak bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mendadak teriak. Memang dari tadi ia terlihat bimbang, bentar-bentar ke kamar, terus pindah ke ruang tamu, sekarang dia malah teriak nggak jelas lagi.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil mantel yang menutupinya hingga lutut dan sebuah payung payung. "aku keluar sebentar" pamitnya pada Sunkyu.

"di tengah hujan begini? Kyu..."

_aku jadi sebal gara-gara tidak memastikannya. Jujur saja... Kalau aku tahu dia tidak ada, pasti akan rasa kesal ini akan hilang. Pasti..._

_._

Zrrrshhh...

"hah, tidak ada."

"ini konyol." Kyuhyun lalu membalikkan badan untuk pergi pulang.

_Aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain._

_Kecuali Sunkyu..._

_._

"Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun di tengah derasnya hujan. Meski ia tahu Sungmin tak akan mampu bangun jika dia tahu Kyuhyun datang. Kyuhyun-pun langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya, bajunya sudah basah kuyup, wajahnya pucat, dan bibirnya mulai membiru.

"sedang apa kau di tempat seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menangkupkan tubuh Sungmin dengan kepalanyanya yang bertumpu pada paha kanannya.

"bangun! Sungmin! Bangun!"

"hosh..." hanya suara hembusan napas yang di keluarkan dari bibir Sungmin yang sudah mulai membiru.

Kyuhyun memegang jidad Sungmin untuk memastikan. _Panas sekali!_

_Apa dia benar-benar menungguku selama ini?_

"sialaaannn!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia langsung bangkit dan menggendong Sungmin di belakang punggungnya.

_._

_._

Ting tong...

Kriiet

"ya siapa? Kyaaa..."seorang Maid kaget dengan seseorang yang tak dikenal langsung menerobos masuk kedalam rumah dengan keadaan basah.

"a...apa-apaan kamu?"

"dia demam."

"eh? Tuan Sungmin?" maid itu baru menyadari bahwa Sungmin berada dalam gendongan namja yang tidak sopan ini.

"harus cepat-cepat dibaringkan. Dimana kamarnya?" tanyanya kepada sang main yang mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"di lantai dua, ah... Biar kuambilkan handuk."

"Sungmin!" Donghae yang baru akan turun berhenti saat melihat Sungmin dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"yang mana kamarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"ah, iya..." kini Donghae memimpin jalan memasuki kamar yang berda di ujung lorong.

Begitu masuk kedalam kamar yang bernuansa pink biru, Kyuhyun segera meletakkan Sungmin dalam kasur besarnya.

.

"paling cuma masuk angin saja, kalau tidur semalaman pasti akan baikan." Donghae menutupi tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut.

"begitu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"silakan duduk dulu, biar kuambilkan teh hangat." Donghae beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikamar Sungmin.

"dasar bodoh." runtuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih tertidur.

"mana ada orang yang serius mau menunggu tujuh jam di tengah hujan." Kyuhyun mendekati kasur Milik sungmin dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kenapa sampai melakukan hal seperti ini? Wae? " tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan pelan.

"kamu..."

Perlahan kelopak mata Sungmin terbuka. Ia berusaga memfokuskan pandangannya, beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangan yang ia lihat adalah siluet Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencoba memfokuskan lagi.

"Kyuhyun..."

"syukurlah, akhirnya kamu datang juga. Maaf padahal aku sudah janji. Tapi, sebentar lagi juga sembuh kok."

_kenapa dia yang meminta maaf?_

"nanti kita baru belajar sihir ya? Banyak sekali yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu. Waah, sudah nggak sabar nih."

_kenapa kamu..._

_Tersenyum?_

"jangan bercanda." Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri.

"apanya yang sudah tidak sabar? Dari awal aku nggak niat untuk datang kok. Aku nggak berniat mengembalikan uang itu."

"eh?"

"aku bermaksud memanfaatkanmu!" bentak Kyuhyun. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan omongan Kyuhyun.

"memanfaatkanmu!" ulang Kyuhyun lagi, wajahnya ia palingkan dari Sungmin.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"kalau sudah paham, jangan mendekatiku lagi" Kyuhyun langsung menyambar mantelnya dan pergi keluar dari kamar ini.

"eh, tunggu..." Sungminpun turun dari ranjangnya untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

"aku sangat membencimu!" ucap Kyuhyun saat diambang pintu.

Braaak.

"loh? Kyuhyun mau kemana?" tanya Donghae saat berpapasan, ia akan mengantarkan teh hangat ke kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap pintu itu dengan kecewa. Ia palingkan wajahnya agar tak menangis.

.

_Menyebalkan!_

_Sebetulnya kenapa juga aku harus ambil pusing seperti ini?_

_Padahal sebelumnya, saat aku mencuri atau melakukan apapun, tak pernah kupusingkan..._

_Cuma dengan anak ini saja..._

_Kenapa?_

"sialan!"

Duk.

Kyuhyun menendang dinding sebuah gang untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"bocah keterlaluan!"

_kenapa dia bisa langsung melihat diriku seperti itu?_

_Apa yang bodoh itu sebetulnya aku?_

_._

ooo000ooo

.

"woow! Cuacanya cerah sekali! Seperti tadi malam tidak hujan saja." ujar Sunkyu dengan riang.

Kyuhyun yang membawa kantung belanjaan hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sunkyu.

"kamu, belum bersemangat juga ya? mana tadi malam pulang basah kuyup." tanya Sunkyu yang melihat Kyuhyun tak bersemangat, di tambah mukanya yang kusut seperti ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan.

"kalau ada masalah ngomong aja, kamu bisa mendiskusikannya denganku." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dengan ucapan sang kakak.

"ng?" salah seorang sekelompok namja yang sedang duduk-duduk menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"hyung, anak itu!" tukasnya pada pria berambut pirang yang di ikat itu. Mungkin pimpinan kelompok itu.

"anak yang waktu itu?" ia menyadarinya namja yang telah mengambil dompetnya dan menghajar dua anak buahnya.

"sekarang bawa yeoja lagi! Padahal masih bocah"

"huh, pantas saja." Namja itu segera bangkit dari duduknya, untuk membalas dendamnya

.

"kyaaa..." teriak Sunkyu saat merasakan tangannya di tarik.

"Sunkyu! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tukas Kyuhyun saat melihat Sunkyu di cengkram oleh seorang namja.

Grep.

Salah seorang juga menangkap Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin saat ia melihat orang yang ia cari. "loh? Ngapain..." Sungmin terlihat bingung dengan perkumpulan itu, ia lalu beranjak untuk mendekatinya

"dasar bodoh! Cepat pergi! Jangan mendekat!" pekik Kyuhyun saat Sungmin akan mendekatinya.

"biar kutangkap juga bocah ini!" ucap namja berambut gimbal.

"lari Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun, namun terlambat. Namja berambut ikal itu telah menangkap Sungmin sambil membekap mulutnnya. Sungmin berusaha memberontak.

"jangan bergerak!"

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya ia sudah berada di ruangan yang kumuh, dan tak terawat. Seperti gedung yang akan segera runtuh, banyak dinding yang retak dimana-mana, cat dinding yang terkelupas.

"ng..."

Drak.

Drak.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan Tangan, namun ternyata tangannya telah di borgol di dinding yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"sudah sadar ya?" tanya seseorang yang berada di depan ruang itu. "kali ini aku berterimakasih." ia tersenyum licik.

"kau..." teriak Kyuhyun pada orang itu.

"Kyu, gimana ini?" tanya Sungmin yang juga berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya dan juga dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Sungmin?"

"dasar bodoh! Tadi kenapa kamu datang segala sih?"

"loh! Aku kan mau membereskan masalah kemarin." Bukannya mencari jalan keluar untuk keselamatan, mereka berdua malah memperdebatkan kejadian tadi, seperti tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi.

"woi, dengarkan!" orang yang menangkap mereka ternyata merasa terabaikan dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"demi nyawa kalian, sebaiknya kalian jangan macam-macam. Itu juga kalau cewek ini penting bagi kalian" ucap orang itu sebut saja namanya Jung. Saat seorang temannya membawa Sunkyu ke hadapan mereka.

"Kyu..."

"Sunkyu..."

"mau kamu apakan Sunkyu? Dia kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku! Cepat lepaska dia!"

"daripada Cuma menyiksa kalu, lebih asik kalau sekalian menyiksa cewek ini juga." Ucapnya seduktif sambil memeang dagu Sunkyu.

"sial." Geram Kyuhyun.

"keterlaluan" Sungminpun ikut geram dengan perbuatan picik Jung.

Bzzzttt.

"borgol ini menahan sihir penghacurku." Ucap Sungmin saat ia tidak berhasil mengeluarkan sihirnya, melainkan mengenai dirinya sendiri, dan membuat ia pingsan.

"Percumah saja.. borgol itu memang sengaja di buat supaya kebal sihir."

"nah, duduk saja dan tonton saja di sini." Tukasnya lagi kepada Kyuhyun.

"ayo!" perintah Jung kepada anak buahnya.

"hehehe..."

"TIDAAAK!" teriak Sunkyu memberontak mereka yang akan memaksanya untuk memuskan mereka.

"HENTIKAAN!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan perbuatan mereka yang akan menodai sang kakak dengan perbuatak yang keji ini.

Namun, mereka tak memperdulikan teriakan Kyuhyun, mereka tetap mencoba untuk menanggalkan pakaian Sunkyu. Sunkyu terus memberontak pada tiga lelaki ini.

_Kenapa..._

_Kenapa disaat yang di perlukan aku tak dapat melindungi orang yang kusayangi..._

_Aku ingin melindunginya..._

_Ak ingin menjadi kuat!_

Drak..

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan borgol itu,

Drak.

Drak.

Kyuhyun terus mencoba melepaskan borgol itu dengan kekuatannya sendiri buakan tanpa sihir yang ia milikinya.

"percuma saja. Kamu pasti..." Ucap Jung meremehkan

"berisik!

"...borgol itu."

"kalau tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, tak ada pilihan lainkecuali memakai kekuatan sendiri."

Drak.

Drak.

"yang seperti ini tidak bisa memadamkan semangatku."

"stop... stop..."

Draak.

Draak.

"aku... ingin menjadi kuat!"

Draaak...

Akhirnya borgol itu bisa terlepas.

"lepaskan Sunkyu!"

"Kyuhyun..." satu kata yang ia lontarkan saat Sungmin sadar dari pingsan singkatnya itu.

"Sungmin..."

""tunggu. Lepaskan aku juga. Aku akan bertarung denganmu juga."

"tapi, bukannya kamu msih lemah?"

"tenang, aku masih sanggup bertarung. Lebih baik berdua daripada sendiri. Kitakan... patner"

Sebuah lengkungan yang melukiskan senyum tergambar di bibir Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, menunduk..."

Zaaat

Baaak

"Lepas" Seru Sungmin.

"kau siap?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"keterlaluan! Kami juga punya penyihir." Jelas Jung yang tak mau kalah dengan dua bocah tengik. " serang!"

Penyihir itu menyerang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan sebuah naga api, yang terbuat dari asap putih.

"!"

"ugh" Kyuhyun dengan sigap maju satu langkah di depan Sungmin dan menyerap Serangan itu dengan sihirnya.

"sekarang saatnya Sungmin!"

"oke." Sungmin berlari keluar dari punggung Kyuhyun dan..

"Sihir penghancur, Fireball!"

Wuuung..

Duaaarrr...

"eh?" Sungmin terkejut saat serangannya tidak menerima sasaran.

"dasar bodoh!" komentar Jung. "serangan tingkat rendahan gitu mana bisa mempan?"

"kalau tidak dengan "serangan tingkat rendahan bagaimana"?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di belakang Jung.

"hah?!"

"akan ku kembalikan serangan tadi."

Wuuung...

"sihir pertahanan..."

Ngiiing...

"sihir penghancur.."

"Reflect Tornado!"**/**"Broken Tunder!"

Dash...

Terjadilah kekuatan dahsyat yang berada di sini.

"yeah..." pekik Sungmin girang.

"Sunkyu! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Kyuhyun?" Sunkyu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"SUNKYU!" panggil seseorang

Sunkyu melepaskan pelukannya untuk mencari sumber suara yang ia kenal, ia melihatnya dari jendela yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Donghae? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"aku merasakan sihir Sungmin dari arah sini.. aku juga khawatir, kamu nggak bisa di hubungi." Tuturnya. "syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa..."

"Donghae..." mukanya sekarang bersemu merah. "tunggu aku akan kesana."

"Kyu, gomawo.."

Tuk.

Kyuhyun menyentil kepala Sunkyu.

"pabbo."

"auwww" ringis Sunkyu sambil mengelus jidatnya yang sedikit memerah.

"salah. Sudah pergi sana! Kan orang yang berarti bagimu ada di sana."

"Kyu..."

"gomawo" Sunkyu langsung berlari menemui Donghae dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

_Selamat tinggal._

_Berbahagialah..._

_Kakakku..._

"Kyuhyun... nggak apa-apa? Jangan-jangan kamu juga suka dengannya?" tanya Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"aku bisa melupakannya seiring berlalunya waktu. Lagi pula, aku yang sekarang..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sedang menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang di ucapkan olehnya.

""kamu yang sekarang"?" ulang Sungmin.

"aku yang sekarang... punya orang lain yang penting bagiku..."

"hm... begitu?" ucapn Sungmin polos.

"nggak mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat kepolosan Sungmin.

Sugmin menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan, lalu anggukan.

"ng, makanya. Aku mau mencoba mengehjar mimpi bersamamu." Jelas Kyuhyun pelan.

"ujian sihir!" seru Sungmin dengan riang.

"nggak apa-apakan?" tanyanya lagi.

"waaahhh... akhirnya..." Sungmin langsung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

.

ooo0EPILOG0ooo

.

"uuh, kalau tahu waktu itu aku di bohongi aku nggak akan mau menjuaskateboard-ku!"

"lho, kok masih ngomong begitu? Kan sudah ku kembalikan!"

.

.

.

Pantas saja...

Mereka berdua bisa saling memahami...

Dan saling percaya...

Kedua orang ini...

Memang...

THE BEST.

.

ooo000ooo

.

END

Big Thanks from:

.1 : ini sudha aku lanjut, semoga memuaskan :)

aku mohon siders jangan di baca saja, tolong tinggalkan jejak.

.

.

Annyeong...

Akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita, maaf ya jika tidak memuaskan... sedikit susah jika meremake cerita dari film atau komik... tapi jika kalian terpuaskan aku senang kok. Maaf jika kalian pecinta komik Sweet Lollipop yang tidak bersedia cerita ini aku remake.

Aku menulisnya karena aku suka saja, hanya untuk kesenangan semata kok... aku nggak ingin menjadikannya sebagai batu loncatan, atau mengambil untung. Maaf banget ya...

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita berikutnya.

oke di tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya.

**\(w)/~Kamsahamnida~\(^0^)/**


End file.
